Counter Play
by hardlittlecandy
Summary: WARNING: This story was created beyond the author imagination. Counter Play is a story fitted only for 18 years old and above. This is not a Pretty Little Liars Story. I don't own anything except the story. Ian Harding as Lyndon Jones/Jake; Alternate Universe. SLASH M/M


**Counter Play**

**WARNING: **This story was created beyond the author imagination. _Counter Play_ is a story fitted only for +18 years old and above. This is not a Pretty Little Liars Story. I don't own anything except the story. Ian Harding as Lyndon Jones/Jake; Alternate Universe.

_**Synopsis: **__Lyndon Jones never had it all. Ten years ago, he had a painful memory. A memory that he tends to keep buried as he plots for his revenge. But when he returns back home, not as Lyndon Jones, but as Jake, everything ugly secret he had will play an important part in picking up what he'd wanted to do for so long._

**Prologue**

_My name is Lyndon._

_But you can call me Jake. That's the name I'm going by these days. You'll know so enough as to why I go ba that name._

_And this is the story of my revenge._

_I was never really vengeful until my mother chose to marry that bastard._

_She left me for her own selfish reasons._

_I remember telling myself that I would never ever do that to my kid someday._

_Situations got the best of me, and now, here I am, about tell you the deepest, darkest, and ugliest secrets that I've kept._

_I'm warning you right now that this story is not about family; you won't learn anything from me. I swear._

_Because this story is about a whole different thing; you may find it disturbing but I won't care, who are you to_

_Judge me?_

_It's not like I'm the only one with dirty little secrets._

_The only difference between you and me is that I intend to tell my story._

**Whatever Happened to Lyndon Jones?**

**2004**

The morning felt like any other mornings inside my house. It felt empty…_lonely._ My mother is off to work once again even though it's a Sunday which means that I'm left alone with her new husband (Her third since I'd been born seventeen years ago.), Christopher, who was, and will always be a douche bag. Ever since she married him, he'd been constantly checking me out in a very weird way.

There were occasions that he'd wink at me after I got out of the shower and I was just covered up with a towel, from then on, I became vigilant and started to use the bath robe my mom bought for me.

The thing is, Christopher's weirdness didn't stop there. Once, I was cooking myself breakfast he'd somehow find a way to sneak behind me and wrap and arm around my shoulder and whisper. "Can you cook some for me as well?"

I cringe every time I remember that. I just somehow let it go because even if I did tell my mom about it, she'd somehow say that I'm just using to accuse Christopher of something that he's not doing. Did I forget to tell you that my mom believes every one but her only son? Well, she does. That's why I resent her most of the time.

Everything got even weirder when I went home one day and I saw him looking at one of my pictures and licking his lips. I remember feigning a cough so he could notice me. He looked at me and smiled languidly. I just felt this rush of fear so I went up my room and slammed the door shut. As I did so, one thing kept repeating in my mind, it's like a song on endless loop. "Is my mother's husband into me?"

I kept on shaking my head. Why would he be? And why, would I even dare to think about it, I'm not even into guys, anf even if I am, he's certainly not going to be on my list, that's just too gross for me to handle.

It's not true, it meant nothing...

It really meant nothing until the day that I never thought would happen, the day that I thought I would just have a blast at the arcade with my friends before the school year starts in a few weeks time. But I was very wrong. So wrong that my life changed for the worst. I remeber that day vividly. It was so long ago yet every pain that I experienced that day was still very fresh and very raw.

I remember going home from the mall because I was shopping for new shoes and I saw him in the living room. He was drinking and before I knew it, he pulled me and kissed me. I squirmed anf wriggled but he was much stronger than I am, I felt his tongue forced its way inside my mouth as he gripped me so hard that I thought I was going to burst, and as he bit my neck hard, I felt tears run down my face as I he placed my fate into his hands. Although I tried to hit him with the vase near the nearby table he just smacked my head on the wall so hard that I lost consciousness.

From there, it was just darkness.

When I woke up a few hours later, I was hurting all over, and immediately, I knew that I'd been raped by my step-father. I felt so dirty. Everything that had happened I tried so hard to forget but nothing seem to have worked.

I told my mother about it but she just gave me a hard slap. "You came on to him didn't you?" She spat. When I told her that I didn't, I received another slap. And that was that, I left and never came back. My mother never bothered to find me.

And now, after ten long years, I'm back. Not as Lydon Jones, but as Jake.

And Jake plans to take revenge.

A revenge that he the old Lyndon will be happy with.

He'll do it tactfully, he'll do it mercilessly, and he won't stop until everything that he'd been plotting for ten years has been executed.

Now you know some of my dirty little secrets, I, the old Lyndon will be signing off because Jake is here...keep this ugly little secret, and you're safe with me.

-Lyndon


End file.
